That Christmas Card
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Another year has pasted and it's that time again, only Abby is worried about the one person who makes Christmas worth while - oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I was listening to Christmas music yesterday and thought up this idea. Please R&R :)

**/-x-x-x-/**

It all started three years ago with the storm closing the airport on Christmas Eve. Abby organised a party for the team given no-one could make it to their family gatherings. Ever since then it has been a tradition that every Christmas morning until lunch, the team spent the time celebrating with each other.

"You've really out done yourself this year, Abs," Tony grinned, glancing around the colourfully room.

"Well it is Christmas… Only my _favourite_ time of the year!" Abby cried.

"I thought Halloween was your favourite?" McGee frowned. Kate shook her head and moved over to the table to get a drink. Abby frowned noticing the one person making Christmas the best time of the year missing.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked concerned, rushing to her side.

"Gibbs isn't here," Abby whispered.

"He's his own agenda," Kate smiled. "He is probably out buying food or something," Kate added with a shrug to comfort her friend.

"I suppose," Abby sighed, looking over her shoulder staring at the door.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs hated this time of year. He hated the colours, the joy, the singing, the presents, the idea of the holiday being about family and above all he hated the mistletoe the most. Gibbs looked at the bench where the Christmas card was lying and took another sip of scotch.

"_Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!" Kelly cried, shaking Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs opened one eye and looked at Kelly and then over at the clock. _

"_Shannon," Gibbs groaned, pulling the sheet over his head. _

"_What are you doing up so early?" Shannon yawned. _

"_It's Christmas, I want to open my presents!" Kelly whined. _

"_We'll be down in a moment sweetie," Shannon smiled. Kelly grinned from ear to ear and raced downstairs to where the Christmas tree was. Ten minutes later Gibbs and Shannon walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Kelly looked up at her mother who nodded her head and Kelly dived into opening her presents. Shannon shook her and looked over at Gibbs. _

"_Here," she smiled, getting up and moved over to the tree and picked up a small present with a card attached. Gibbs smiled as their hands touched handing over the present._

"_You didn't need to," Gibbs whispered._

"_Just open it," Shannon giggled. Smiling Gibbs ripped the wrapping open and grinned down at the silver flask with a message engraved onto the front. Taking a breath, Gibbs put it down and opened the card. _

_Dearest Gibbs, wherever you shall be; let that be in some desert a million miles away or down in your basement, you will always have us with you. I know the last couple of months have been tough and Kelly misses you terribly but I know it will turn out good in the end. Shannon xxx_

_Gibbs took another deep breath and wiped his eyes. _

"_You don't like it?" Shannon frowned. _

"_I love it!" Gibbs cried and suddenly kissed his wife. "So Kelly, what did Santa bring you?" Gibbs smiled looking down at his daughter surround by toys._

"Why…" Gibbs sobbed into the darkness.

"Gibbs?" Abby called out at the top of the stairs. Gibbs looked up at and let his adjust for a moment before recognising Abby.

"Yeah," he replied slowly getting to his feet.

"Why aren't you at my party?" Abby queried with a frown, walking towards him.

"I…" he paused to quickly look over at the card lying on the bench. "I was about to leave when I got held up," he lied.

"Yeah, doing what?" Abby asked, standing but two centimetres from him.

"I found that bloody Christmas card," he spat, turning away from Abby.

"What Christmas card?" Abby asked even more confused.

"The one from Shannon," Gibbs sighed.

"And Shannon is…" Abby questioned.

"My wife," he sighed.

"But you're divorced?" Abby frowned.

"My first wife… they died," Gibbs mumbled.

"They?" Abby frowned.

"My family," Gibbs whispered.

"Oh, Gibbs," Abby choked and hugged him tightly. Gibbs smiled faintly and hugged Abby back. "You don't have to come to the party if you don't want to," Abby added.

"Thanks, Abs," he said, sinking back down into the stool and grabbed his glass.

"Can I have one?" Abby asked softly.

"Sure," Gibbs nodded and quickly poured a glass for her.

"Thanks," Abby smiled as Gibbs handed it over.

"Oh and Abs, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to the team," Gibbs said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Abby nodded with a smile. Gibbs smiled faintly once more and he looked down at the card again. "You miss them don't you?" Abby said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I miss them every so much," he mumbled. Abby smiled faintly not sure what else to do to cheer him up.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Abby mumbled.

"I know," Gibbs smiled up at her. "Merry Christmas, Abby," he said, holding up his glass.

"Merry Christmas," Abby chimed and leaned in close to him. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for being here, Abs," Gibbs whispered.

"It's what I do," she shrugged and wrapped herself around him.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay, little ideas have come to me and I bought a new laptop not too long ago so I then had to move everything from my computer to my new laptop as well as all the programs… but I hope you enjoy this one shot and Merry Christmas to you all :)


End file.
